The Old Meddling Witch and the Spell
by uk3-obeys-seme
Summary: Minerva never did trust those muggles. So, it should come as no surprise that, on a whim she went to check on Harry only to discover the abuse. Armed with this knowledge she places the Dursleys under a 500 year old spell, not knowing the consequences it would, especially one Dudley Dursley. Warnings: N/C, Abuse, Incest...well, everything for an abuse sundae, ala la Uk3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: (You blooming people know what this is gonna say!,Do you even read it?!) I own nothing but that bleeding plot bunny that refuses to leave. YEARS! ITS BEEN HOPING FOR F**KING YEARS!.

**Rating**: M...but, once again, you probably knew that. Oh, yeah. Why...I need to have it Rated M...hmm. Well, *Clears throat* F**CKING INCEST, along with beating, abuse and the cursing, definitely the cursing. Oh, I mean me, not the story...maybe Minerva too. Also, I like the freedom to add more warnings later and M just covers it all. Also...SLASH YOU F**KING HOMOPHOBS! SLASH! **I hope everyone else loves the story and reviews. **

**Pairings**: (Yay...more formalities…) VD/DD LMD/DM ((Yep)) HP/DD/DM RW/HG Others.

**The Meddling Old Witch and the Spell. **

Minerva McGonagall was not one to back down in the best of conditions, much less when she knew her worries were justified. She did not trust those muggles! Not in the least! However she would have abided by Albus's wishes and left the family alone, were it not for an odd whim by one of the three sisters fate.

You see, one of the sisters had spared a girl by the name of Magnolia Shepherds uncle during the first war. You might wonder what this has to do with Harry, but every action causes ripples across time and space.

It was because this uncle lived that Magnolias mother met her father and because of this that Magnolia her self was born. Magnolia was a girl fascinated by protection spells, especially those created by Parents for their children.

It was during her third year that Magnolia went to her beloved Professor McGonagall with a strange wartime spell she had unearthed. It was created by a Halfblood woman more then 500 years prior and had not been used more than a dozen times in its history. The mother had created the spell in order to hide her only child from certain death. She had taken her baby and given it to a muggle Queen, placing the Queen and the King under the spell of her own creation. "Puer cordis tui" also known as the Cuckoo Spell.

However the spell had a few obvious fallbacks. First, it only worked with one child, second, it only worked on muggles and third, the child in every case had loved the muggles more than their wizarding family. The spell was also marred by the fact that it had failed to protect its first charge. As much as the Queen and King had loved the baby, it had not stopped the child from later being burnt at the stake by the Catholic Church. This had caused a war, lasting more than 29 years in the kingdom, eventually ending with its complete destruction. Catholicism, however, survived.

The book Magnolia found however failed to tell the spells faults or it's grim past. It simply told the use along with its incantation and movements.

The students question had been simple, had this spell been used during the last war, was it common? Magnolia, being Pureblood had thought the spell quite smart. Minerva was forced to agree.

The nagging feeling that the Dursley were unfit would not leave. It was not long before the old witch got it into her head that it would do no harm to at least check on Harry and to put her mind at ease about his treatment, after all the child had already been at that house for nearly half a year. As long as the baby didn't see her, he would not be distressed and non would be the wiser. It was the perfect plan. How was she to know that the sister was pulling her strings with a wicked smirk. The sister did not like the plan that was in place, it was no fun. This was a much better twist.

McGonagall apperated too Little Whining and silently placed a notice me not charm upon her self, before making her way to Privet Drive. Once there she stood under the shade of a tree, watching as people came and went, all without seeing her, after all she was a talented witch. It was not long before she spotted Petunia Dursley out with the fattest baby she had ever seen, well...it was now the fattest toddler she had ever seen as she had seen it before.

"BOY! GO GET DUDDERS BOTTLE!" The horse faced woman screeched. It was then that a small form, swamped in oversized clothing ran out, its thin arms holding the bottle. The thing was so thin that at first the Magic Professor thought it was a house elf. But, they did not have hair like that...messy black hair... "Harry…" The woman breathed, clutching her heart. It was then that the spell flashed through her mind. 'It can't hurt… It will just make those horrible people view him as their child… Yes...It can't hurt...' She thought. When Vernon Dursley pulled up Minerva thought to make her move, waiting for the family to go inside, then brandishing her wand, following them in. She had a future student to save...


	2. Entering the Lifes

**Disclaimer**: (DO YOU READ THIS?!) I own nothing but that bleeding plot bunny that refuses to leave. YEARS! IT'S BEEN HOPING FOR F**KING YEARS! Please…someone tell me how to kill it...

**Rating**: M… Nothing really wrong in this chapter though. This chapter might be PG… or it might not be. I don't really watch PG shows so how would I know?

**I hope everyone else loves the story and reviews.**

**Pairings**: (Yay...more formalities…) VD/DD LMD/DM ((Yep)) HP/DD/DM RW/HG Others.

**The Meddling Old Witch and the Spell.**

**Entering the new life of Harry Potter. **

Minerva had followed the muggles into the house, sneaking up behind them while they were unawares. She was rather proud of her sneaking skills, not bad for a woman of her age. Once the muggles had settled in, the horse faced woman playing with the fat, pink blob of a child and the fat pink blob of a father on the couch, taking up enough room for three to simply read the paper, Minerva looked for Harry. The toddler was nowhere in sight. After walking around for a few moments the old witch noticed that the cupboard under the stairs doorway was cracked and light came from inside. She could hear sniffling…

Horror passed through the old witch's bones as she knew what she would find, but she had to be sure. Taking a peek inside she was what she was afraid of, Harry was lying on a filthy baby bed inside of the cupboard, crying his eyes out. Upon his small face was a rather large red mark in the shape of a very large hand. Minerva felt her anger sore and she turned, marching straight back to the living room where those horrid muggles sat calmly as Harry cried. The old witch raised her wand and used all her will power and all her strange as she recited the spell. The muggles both turned in horror as they heard a voice from behind them, the horse faced woman clutching the fat blob to her thin chest. Harry had come out from his cupboard at the sound of the spell and Minerva thrust him foreword, making sure both muggles could see the toddler. She then touched Harry with her wand to set the spell and said his name for good measure. "Harry Potter".

The result was near instantaneous. Mrs. Dursley pushed her fat brat from her lap and through her fear, reached out and pulled Harry to her lap, protecting him with her thin arms. "Whoever you are, BE GONE! GO AWAY!" Petunia said, her eyes wild. Vernon stood up and backed away, pulling his wife with him even as Dudley started to cry. Minerva released the "notice me not" spell and then gave a small bow. "Forgive me, it seems I have the wrong house" she said before promptly walking off, feeling get work was done.

**Four years and some months later. **

**Harry's 6th birthday party. **

**Dudley's POV**

Dudley watched as his cousin opened all of his birthday gifts and as all of his friends smiled and laughed. They would all be getting cake next, well... Everyone but Dudley. His mother had said that he was still far too fat and that it was shameful and disgusting. She had also given him the chore of cleaning up after the party, in order to help him lose weight.

As Dudley watched his cousin open all of his many, many gift he wanted to cry. For his last birthday his parents had gotten him his school supplies and his clothes. Only his aunt Marge had given him a real gift and she hadn't even bothered to show up. No one had bothered to show up and there had been no cake or balloons. But, his aunt was here today and her gift to Harry was far better than her gift to Dudley had been. She had given Dudley a brown toy car and a cheap black notebook. She had given Harry a toy car race track, five shiny new cars for it and a gift card with £50 on it for the local sweets shop. As his mother called all the children for cake Dudley walked over to the presents, making sure that the others weren't watching him. He then picked up one of Harry's new shiny toy cars, looking at it. In a sudden fit of anger he grabbed the small metal door on it and broke it off.

There was a gasp and then the sound of Harry starting to cry. "Aunty... Dudley broke my new car. The p... Pretty reeeeed ONE!" He then started to cry loudly causing Petunia to run over and pull him onto her arms, rocking him and stroking his hair. Dudley dropped the car door just as his mother's shrill voice rang out. "V-Vernon! She then glared at Dudley. She did not wish to cause a scene with all of her precious Harry's friends around. "I'll speak with him love" Vernon said, walking over to Dudley and appearing to place a calm hand on him. In reality the hand was gripping Dudley's shoulder in a painful grip. "Come along, we need to talk…"

Vernon let Dudley up stairs and to his room, the smallest room in the house. Once there the adult shut the door and took off his belt, folding it in half. "Drop your drawer's worthless vandal. I'll teach you a lesson you shan't soon forget". Dudley complied after a few moments.

No one commented on his absence for the rest of the party, even when Vernon came back down without him.


End file.
